A Starlight Waltz
by Mystical Light
Summary: Just the Doctor and Rose, dancing in the console room, bathed in nothing but starlight. Fluffy Doctor/Rose! Please R


I do not own anything of the Doctor Who franchise. It is owned by the BBC and those who work for it. I also don't own Beauty and the Beast (the Disney version) I am making absolutely no money for having written this.

This is something I've just been dying to write for the longest time. I love this pairing and I really hope this leads to more drabbles just like it. Okay then, enjoy it.

* * *

The Doctor didn't give her a reason why he wanted her to wear this particular dress but it didn't hurt to try it on and see how it looked. It was made from some kind of soft, silky material that felt like woven water in her hands. It was even a soft blue color - maybe it really was made of water from some distant planet. She'd have to remember and ask him about it later.

Once she had it on and she looked at herself in the ceiling to floor-length mirror, Rose smiled as she turned from side to side to catch every view of the gown. It had a gorgeous bodice with a sweetheart neckline and what looked to be real gold embroidered into a wave-shaped design. The skirt reminded her of the dress Belle wore in the animated Beauty and the Beast, one of her favorite movies when she was a little kid. The length of the dress reached all the way to the floor but Rose opened the smaller box next to her bed and inside was matching blue high-heeled shoes.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Rose stopped.

"Rose, what's taking you so long? I've been waiting ten minutes already. Are you coming out soon?" the Doctor asked through her closed door.

"Be there in just a sec'," she called back.

After hearing his footsteps fading as he walked away, Rose sat down in front of her vanity and put on a small amount of makeup; just some light blush, eye shadow and lip gloss. She took another quick look in the mirror and tried to bite back a squeal of excitement. She had absolutely no idea what the Doctor wanted but she couldn't wait to find out.

Running out her bedroom door Rose stopped just before entering the console room and peeked around the corner. Apparently the Doctor thought of this far in advance as he changed the floor from metal grating into some sort of wood, maybe for just this occasion. And there he stood. He didn't seem to be wearing the same suit he always did but since his back was facing her she couldn't quite tell what was so different. He was looking outside the TARDIS door with his hands behind his back and they were fidgeting. He couldn't actually be nervous about this...could he?

Rose stepped further into the console room and when he heard the click of her heels he turned and bit back a gasp.

"How does it look?" Rose asked, spinning slowly in a small circle just for him.

"You look…breathtaking," the Doctor said, smiling and stepping forward, taking her hand into his.

Rose took in the full sight of him; long coattails on the back of a dark blue jacket, white, silken shirt, dark trousers. He even wore boots instead of his usual trainers. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said smiling especially for him. "What's the special occasion?"

The Doctor coughed into his fist and from the console classical music, a waltz, began to play. The Doctor took one of her hands and his other he wrapped around her waist.

"Nothing special. Care for a dance?" he asked.

"I'd love one."

The Doctor nodded to the console and the lights dimmed. Rose looked to the still open door and she could see outside that the TARDIS was flying slowly, catching the light of all the stars in the nearest galaxy.

"I's beautiful," Rose whispered as she laid her head against the Doctor's chest.

"Thought you'd enjoy something…different. Just the two of us. Shh-shh, this is my favorite part…"

Humming along to the music, the Doctor and Rose moved their hips in sync and enjoyed their quiet moment where they didn't need to worry about saving a planet or the end of life in the universe or running. They only had each other in each other's arms and they couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
